Birthday Tears
by Chibi Mizu Tenshi
Summary: Complete!!....OK, let's see...this is a very angsty story about Anzu and Yami. Something's up with Anzu and Yami comforts her while he trys to figure out what's wrong...Please review! I luv reviews!
1. Suprise!

Woo-hoo!! Fourth story up!! Of course this took quite a time to get up. I left my lovely dorm for the summer and went home to an Internet free, almost Amish, lodgings. I've missed you Internet!!!! ::hugs comp::  
  
(SQUACK!!!)  
  
Chibi: Can it be?? Evil-Demented-Beer-Guzzling-Penguin?? My muse? ::said with evil mocking tone:: My muse which practically left me for the summer except when I went to a friends house to use their computers??  
  
EDBGP: squack..(translations: maybe) ::cowers behind comp::  
  
Chibi: WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!?!?!??!  
  
EDBGP: Squack. (Hawaii.)  
  
Chibi: What?  
  
EDBGP: Squ-ack (I went to Hawaii.)  
  
Chibi: I heard that! But HOW??  
  
EDBGP: Squack-squack. (It was my vacation time. You know we muses have a very good workers benefits program.)  
  
Chibi: ::blink-blink:: Whatever! So.care to help me with this? Ya know, I've been working on this for about half of the summer. (ok, the penguin isn't gonna squack anymore cause it just takes up too much of our time)  
  
EDBGP: Nani!!!!!! It took you half a summer to write this crap ::holds out printed version of Birthday tears::  
  
Chibi: Hey!!! ::grabs paper:: First off, I didn't work only on this!! You do know I have a job.and a life!!! (a very sad life, but a life none the less!!!) and secondly..When did you learn Japanese?  
  
EDBGP: I don't.yet. I'm just starting to take lessons.  
  
Chibi: Rea-ally?? Ok.say something in Jap.  
  
EDBGP: Ok.ask me a question?  
  
Chibi: Ask you..anything?? ^_~  
  
EDBGP: Hey! Keep it clean!  
  
Chibi: Fine! ::taps head:: Ok, Mr. Smarty-pants..  
  
EDBGP: That's very mature.  
  
Chibi: ::deathglare::  
  
EDBGP: OK!!:: holds hands up in defense::  
  
Chibi: ummmmm.what time did you have dinner? Ha!! Answer that!  
  
EDBGP: ::clears throat:: Gogo rokuji ni. (at six p.m.)  
  
Chibi: @_@ When did you.hey! What's that!  
  
EDBGP: Uhhh, nothing. ::hides book behind back::  
  
Chibi: That's an English-Japanese dictionary! Isn't it?!  
  
EDBGP: Uhhh.no?  
  
Chibi: AHHHH!! You little cheater!!!! ::chases after EDBGP::  
  
EDBGP: ::while running away:: Shouldn't you..::takes breath:: start the story?? I'm sure the people are waiting??  
  
Chibi: What? I have people? ::looks hard at computer screen:: I still don't see any??  
  
EDBGP: :: whacks Chibi on head:: No baka!  
  
Chibi: ;_; WAAAIIIIII!!! That wasn't very nice!!!!  
  
EDBGP: Just start.  
  
Chibi: ::growls at penguin:: Fine! Let's see..I need a.a.a.I CAN'T SAY IT!!!  
  
EDBGP: A disclaimer?  
  
Chibi: ::starts to cry:: Now why did you have to go and say that!!! WAIIII!!! ::runs off crying::  
  
EDBGP: OK, seeing as how Chibi has left to room, both physically and mentally (Chibi: I HEARD THAT!!!) Gulp!!! ..I will say the disclaimer!!! Chibi, never has, and never will, own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
Chibi: ::continues to cry in background and walks over to comp:: Ok. Just before we begin, I wanted to make sure you all know that some 'might' consider this an AU because Yami doesn't have any of his dark powers. Yup, sorry folks, no cool power attacks and mind break's. Also, this is a Yami/Anzu fic, is very angsty and kinda OOC. I know this pairing would probably never happen in the show, but I still like it. Ok? ^_^ Ummm, is that all EDBGP?  
  
EDBGP: ::shrugs::  
  
Chibi: Ok, well, if there is something else I forgot I either 1) don't own it or 2) will mention it in future chapters. Most of my chapters are prewritten, so I know what's gonna happen and you'll just have to wait!!! ^_^ OK! On with the fic!!!!  
  
  
  
Birthday Tears  
  
Today was Anzu's 18th birthday and everyone was planing on throwing her a surprise party in her honor at her house. Her parents were gone for the weekend and the day was going to be perfect. It would be a day of fun and games and Anzu would finally relax. Everyone had noticed that she had been pretty high strung lately. This should've made her happy. This should've been a day full of joy. This should've turned out any way, other than what it had...It should've...  
  
**** Chapter One  
  
Everything was getting ready. It was late in the afternoon while Anzu was out and everyone had showed up at her house to set up the decorations. Jounechiou and Honda had their own idea's of what "nice" decorations meant and spent half of the afternoon arguing with Yugi, to finally decide that Yugi would decorate half and Jou and Honda the other half.  
  
Yami walked about and smiled to himself. He really hoped that this would cheer up Anzu. 'She's been acting strangely for the past two weeks,' Yami thought to himself. 'I just hope this works and makes her feel better.' The thought of Anzu always made him feel like he was on cloud nine. He couldn't help but worry once she started becoming distant. He would ask her if there was anything wrong, but she would just say that she was fine and then either change the subject or make up some excuse to leave. Oh, she should've known that she wouldn't be able to pull tricks like this on Yami for long. He knew that he loved her. He loved her just as much, if not more, then his games (AN: yeah, that may sound weird, but it's Yami!). And as far as he was concerned, she was a game to him right now. And he was going to solve this soon.  
  
Just then, Yugi called out to Yami, "Yami, could you help me with this streamer. I can't reach the corner to hang it." "Of course Yugi." Yugi frowned when Yami came over to help him. "What's the matter?" "It's nothing...it's just. Well...." "Yes?" "Well, if we're supposed to be identical, then how come your taller than me?!" Yami chuckled at Yugi's question and just continued to help set up the decorations while Yugi mopped about and whined about 'why he wasn't taller.'  
  
Finally, everything was finished. Half of the room was decorated beautifully in yellow, black, and red streamers with tiny pyramids hanging from the ceiling and a large banner saying "Happy B-day Anzu!" written in hieroglyphics (AN: surprise, surprise!^_^can ya guess who did that side?!) While the other half had streamers thrown all over the floor and ceiling with half of the ones on the ceiling falling down (AN: just imagine a room that a tornado got hold of!). Yami sighed at their attempt, but knew that they were doing this because they all cared for Anzu.  
  
Honda spoke up, breaking Yami's thoughts. "She's gonna be her soon. Everyone! Get to your places!" The room then turned to chaos as people scattered across the floor like little mice bickering and laughing, all the while hushing at each other to be quiet. Finally, everyone had found a place to hide and the lights were turned off.  
  
Yami listened, as everyone else did, to hear Anzu's footsteps when she approached her door. He strained his ears and could hear her, but she wasn't walking. No, she was running. Running fast. Everyone prepared for the surprise pop out when they heard her keys frantically trying to unlock the door.  
  
Something was wrong and Yami knew it. She was rushing, running......panicking! He tried to stop everyone as the door flung up and slammed shut, but it was too late.  
  
* * *  
  
Chibi: ::covers face with hands and whimpers::  
  
EDBGP: What's wrong with you?  
  
Chibi: I think that really sucked! And I think the spacing came out funky ~_~  
  
EDBGP: Yeah, that may be true^^ And "funky"? ::is ignored by Chibi::  
  
Chibi: WAIIIII!!! I wish Yami were here!!!!!  
  
Yami: Why would that be?  
  
Chibi: YAMI!!!!! ::glomps:: YAY!!! Ok, I'm kinda happy now! Well, I know that this chappie was rather short, but they do eventually get longer. So, please review and tell my what you thought. Whether it be good or bad^_^  
  
EDBGP: Probably all bad!!  
  
Chibi: ::wacks penguin:: And any ideas on how to shut up muses!! ::glares at EDBGP::  
  
Yami: ::still being held by Chibi:: Can't...breath!!  
  
Chibi:: Oh ::lets go:: Sorry Yami^_^  
  
Yami: Can I go now?  
  
Chibi: Sure! I'm hungry so we can go out and get something to eat ^_^ ::grabs Yami's hand to pulls him out::  
  
Yami: No! Wait! I wanted to go by myself!!!!!!!! ::is pulled far away:: 


	2. The Partys End

Chibi: I'm back!!!!  
  
EDBGP: ::said very dryly:: woo-hoo  
  
Chibi: Shut up you! Anyways, I have to say that I am sorry to announce that this chapter is still much shorter than what I'd like. Also, I've been informed that my chatting is a bit off topic, so I'll shorten my pre-story chats. Thanks everyone for the reviews and advice! ^_^ With that said.on with the fic!  
  
****************************  
  
Anzu slammed the door behind her and dropped to the floor. When, as fast as she had made it in, the lights blared on and everyone shouted "SUPRISE!!!" But the reaction they received was not what they had thought it would be. Instead, their cheery and bright faces turned to horror as the ear shattering scream escaped Anzu's mouth. A scream of terror that silenced everyone in an eerie stillness.  
  
Anzu sat on the floor next to the door. Her hands covering her face, as if to shield herself, and her whole body shacking with fear. Yami immediately ran to her side and placed his arms on her shoulders. "Anzu! Anzu! What's wrong?!" Slowly, while still shacking, she lifted her head up and looked into his eyes. She spoke hardly above a whisper as her voice cracked, "Y-Yami?" He nodded and asked again, "What's wrong? What happened?"  
  
She could no longer contain herself. Almost instinctively, she threw her arms around Yami and buried her face into his chest and broke down crying. Yami held her tightly and looked at her with concerned eyes. 'What happened to her?' he asked himself. Everyone had swarmed around them trying to figure out what was wrong, but this just made Anzu more upset.  
  
As gently as one would handle an infant, Yami picked up Anzu and brought her over to the couch. She still continued to cry her heart out as he sat her down and wrapped his arms around her, embracing her in loving hug.  
  
Yugi and the others tried to find something to do to help her, but everything they did just made her cry more. After an hour of frantically running about trying to do something, anything, to help her, Yugi suggested that it would be best if everyone left. They could wait till morning and then find out what's wrong.  
  
Yami said that was a good idea, but decided that he was going to stay. Anzu still clung to his shirt, never letting go, even when the others tried to take her to her bed. She held on to Yami as if he were her lifeline. Somehow, Yami knew that if he were to leave, that would be even worse for her. The others agreed and walked about gathering their belongs as they each left one by one.  
  
Yugi was the last to leave, but before he did, he knelt down infront of Anzu and tried to speak to her. "Anzu-chan? Anzu-chan, it's Yugi." It sounded silly to him to tell her- Her!- one of his best friends, who he was, but she looked so out of it. Yami still held her as he looked down at Yugi and then back to her. It seemed like the tears would never stop.  
  
Yugi sighed as he realized that he was never going to reach her. He stretched his arm up to place a hand on her shoulder, but she jerked back and began to cry harder. Yami gently rocked her while stroking her hair. Yugi slowly stood up, quietly gathered his belongings and headed to the door. He opened it and then turned around, "Please help her Yami."  
  
Yami looked up at him and nodded. The door slowly shut behind him and now the room was silent once again, except for the tormented cry's from the broken girl in his arms.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chibi: Ok, that was kinda of a depressing end to this chapter ~_~, but hopefully everyone liked it ^_^ I have to admit that I personally don't think my beginning chapters are the greatest, but just hang in there! I can't wait to post future chapter!!! ^_^v 


	3. Tears

Chibi: Just a little note, I actually have no idea how birthdays were celebrated in ancient Egypt or if they were even celebrated! So I kept it vague and it's only mentioned once. Of course I could get off my lazy arse and look it up, but then that would defeat the whole purpose of being lazy ^_^ So if any of you know how birthdays were celebrated back in ancient Egypt, please tell me! Ok, onward with the fic...  
  
Disclaimer: I realized I didn't write a disclaimer for the last chappie, but does it really matter? Fine! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
*********************  
  
It had been another hour and Yami still couldn't reach her. He tried to speak to her, but all he ever heard from her were her sobs. Eventually, he decided that, even if she wasn't going to speak that he should try to say something, anything, to comfort her.  
  
"Anzu? Do you remember that it's your birthday?" He paused, hoping to get some response, but nothing. "It had me thinking about my birthday. Even though look about the same age as Yugi, I'm technically much older. Infact," he gave a slight chuckle, "I'm probably the oldest person alive. Ra! I AM the oldest person alive!"  
  
He quieted himself down and spoke softer to her, "I remember the last birthday I celebrated in Egypt" he paused as he thought back to his past. "Things were celebrated much differently then, but the one thing that's still in common was that the birthday boy or girl was supposed to be as happy as possible." He stopped and looked down at Anzu.  
  
She had finally started to stop crying, but Yami knew that was only because she couldn't find anymore tears to cry. Her body still racked with empty tears and she hiccuped in Yami's embrace.  
  
At this point, Yami too wanted to cry. His heart ached seeing her in this much pain. And what she did next only made it worse. Between hollow sobs, she managed to speak her second word for the night. "Why?" Her voice was so soft that Yami almost didn't hear her. "Why? Why- what Anzu?" She didn't respond. Instead she had finally wore herself out and fallen asleep.  
  
Once again, Yami gently scooped her up in his arms and made his way to her bedroom. He laid her down on her bed and reached for the blanket at the foot of it. He was about to cover her when he saw something that he hadn't seen before. On her wrists were bright red lines. Something was tied tightly to them. His eyes grew wide as he pulled up the part of the blanket that covered her feet. The bright red lines covered her ankles as well. "Oh Anzu!" he gasped, "What happened to you?"  
  
He knelt down beside her bed and gingerly kissed the wound on her wrist. 'Something happened to you and I wasn't there. I wasn't able to protect you.' Now, with a horror struck face, he searched over her and found many wounds and bruises, some of which had just formed and others older.  
  
Whatever happened to her, had been going on for awhile. Yami thought back to how Anzu's been acting strange for two weeks now and remembered that a couple days ago she came to school with a cut on her face. He had asked her what happened, but she said it was nothing. She said that she had just fallen down and cut herself, "No biggie." He looked at her suspiciously, but decided not to push it.  
  
Yami, now angry at himself for not noticing this earlier, stood up to leave, but stopped when he heard her cry, "No!"  
  
He quickly turned and rushed to her side, only to discover that she was still sleeping. Her sleep was tormented with nightmares as she tossed and turned about. Cautiously, he put his hand out to rest on her cheek. At first she had instinctively moved away from him, but then turned to lean against his inviting comfort.  
  
'Why is she so weary of being touched?' Yami thought as he leaned to sit on the edge of the bed. He was kidding himself. He knew why. He just didn't want it to be true. At last he asked, even if to himself, 'Who hurt you Anzu?' 


	4. A Promise

Chibi: 'Ello ^_^ As unreal as it seems...(especially after comparing to my first chappie)...I don't have much to say right now. So...mark-time-mark, forward read!! (that was for all my band friends out there^_~)  
  
Disclaimer: Normally, I'd complain or argue about this, but screw it! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
*************************  
  
Yami had stayed with Anzu and eventually fallen asleep knelling on the floor while still holding her hand. His head rested on the edge of the bed, nuzzling next to her hand as he fought off the nightmares that swamped his dreams.  
  
Each one was the same, some unseen force would take Anzu away and then laugh in his face, knowing that 'the pathetic Yami' could do nothing to save her. He struggled to keep his sanity as the blackness surrounded him and tried to devour him. Yet something pulled him back. Back from the nightmares, back from this fictional horror story.and into a reality that was much worse.  
  
His eyes slowly opened once he felt a tugging at his hand. It was still dark outside. Yami glanced at the clock to his side and saw that it was only going on 3am. The only light in the room came from the street lamp shining in throw the window. He looked up to find Anzu sitting upright and looking at him with eyes full of concern, confusion, and pain. He bolted up and grasped both of her hands in disbelief.  
  
She visibly winced as he squeezed her hands too tightly. Yami had realized what he had done and tried to inspect the wounds on her wrists, but she hid them under the blanket. "Anzu..?" Yami started, but then saw the tears beginning to swell in her eyes. "No! No Anzu, don't start to cry again," he sat up on the bed and held her tightly again, not wanting to loose her in another fit of tears.  
  
"Please!" he begged, "Please, let me help you. What happened to you?" He pushed away from her and held onto her shoulders to look at her face. She stared down at her lap as he studied her, trying to find a way to solve this.  
  
Slowly, she looked up at him. "Why.why won't they.leave me along." She asked between the sobs that she fought to hold back as Yami brought her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her.  
  
"Who's 'they' Anzu?" He almost didn't want to know. He wished that he could just ignore this and imagine it never happened so they can go on with their lives. But if this was causing him this much pain, he could only imagine what Anzu was going through.  
  
"These guys, Capac and Chimu. They.they.." She was beginning to lose her fight to hold back her tears as she tried to tell Yami her story. Yami gently rocked her, trying to comfort her as best as he could, as she began to speak again.  
  
"They.they're sick! Something's wrong with them!" her voice changed now, from sad to angry. This change startled Yami as he looked down at her and watched her face grow dark. The shadows from the room bounced off her face and darkened it even more.  
  
"They've been blackmailing me and force me to go to their house. They take me to the basement, which is nothing but a torture chamber!" Anzu began to cry again and almost collapsed onto the bed. Yami caught her in his arms and gently laid her down, believing that she must have fallen asleep again.  
  
Cautiously, as not to wake her, he covered her with the blanket and then leaned over her. He tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear and then bent down more to lay a tender kiss on her forehead. He began to stand, but was stopped when Anzu's hand covered his.  
  
"Please don't leave me." Her whispered plea sounded throughout the room as Yami sat back down on the bed. "I'll stay.if you want me too." She nodded and closed her eyes, but then shot them open again. She reached her arms out to him, "Please hold me."  
  
He looked at her with astonishment. She looked so much like a little child. A frightened, broken child, who just wants to be held. And that's all he did.  
  
He lay down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. She rested her head on his chest as she let out a soft yawn and fell fast asleep.  
  
"Sweet-dreams Anzu." Yami said quietly. But then, to himself, he made a promise. 'I swear to you Anzu. I will find those who made you cry and they will pay for what they have done. Their pain shall be multiplied by every tear that you have shed.'  
  
*****************  
  
Chibi: Ok, that's all for this chappie. But if you were wondering, I got the names for the two boys from an Inca history lesson. I could NOT think of any names for the life of me! So anyways, Capac is the son of the main god Inti. And Chimu is the name of one of the smaller tribes that took over control of the vally near the capital city (Tiahuanaco) that Capac established.......Ok ~_~ Now that I've board everyone asleep with this info, ya can wake up and leave ^_^ Of course, I hope everyone returns ^_~ And thanks for all the reviews! Keep on leaving them! 


	5. Capac and Chimu

Chibi: Thanks all for the nice reviews! I really appreciate them ^_^ I hope my story keeps all of you entertained, but just keep in mind.the best is yet to come!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: ::lives in a huge mansion, like Kiabas, and is surrounded by butlers who gravel at my every word:: I do! I do own YGO! ::Yami walks over and wraps his arms around Chibi:: I'm in heaven!! ::all starry eyed:: Then the alarm went off and I woke up 9_9...So I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
***********************  
  
The morning sun filtered into the room that Anzu and Yami lay asleep in and coated them with its warm rays. The two still remained in each other's arms as Yami began to awake.  
  
He opened his eyes and looked at the girl in his arms. How he wished and dreamed for a moment like this to take place, but never once had he imagined the circumstances surrounding this blissfully moment would have turned out like they did.  
  
He reached down and pushed some hair from her face. She stirred a bit and then a small smile crept across her lips. Yami also smiled when he saw this, 'At least she's not having any nightmares.'  
  
His body ached from lying in the same position all night, but he dare not move, fearing to wake his 'sleeping beauty.'  
  
Slowly, last nights events replayed in his mind. 'I must find whoever is hurting Anzu and put a stop to this.preferably in the most painful way possible. She had said that some guys named Capac and Chimu were doing this to her.'  
  
A confused look graced his features as he took another look at Anzu. 'Come to think of it, I don't even know what exactly has been going on. She mentioned that they took her to their basement, which was practically a torture chamber, but that was it.' Yami held back a shiver as he thought more about this.  
  
'Who would ever want to hurt Anzu?' He held her tighter for a moment, but not tight enough to wake her. Slowly, he moved to the edge of the bed and stood up. Somehow, he had to find who Capac and Chimu were.and make them pay.  
  
Yami made his way to the phone and called Yugi and the others. They would want to know that Anzu was ok. Of course they all said that they would be coming over.  
  
When everyone had finally arrived, they all wanted to see Anzu, but Yami explained that she was getting some well-needed sleep. They all moved over to the couch and sat down. Yami's eyes were downcast as the others stared at him, waiting for any news about what happened last night.  
  
Yugi was the first to speak up and break the silence, "What happened last night? Is she ok now?"  
  
Yami sighed and explained the previous night's events to them. The three boys sat silently when Yami had finished recapping all that had happened.  
  
"Capac and Chimu?" Honda asked. "As in the Marrin twins, Capac and Chimu Marrin, the new kids who moved here just over two weeks ago."  
  
Yami's eyes shot open after hearing this, but he kept quiet and listened to all that the others had to say.  
  
"Yeah, I remember them," Yugi started, "When I first heard about them, I kinda felt sorry for them. Apparently, they and their parents were in some sort of terrible car accident a while back. Their mother was killed in it and their father suffered severe mental problems. From what I heard, the two of them made it out ok. Which I suppose was quiet a miracle, seeing as how the entire car was totaled."  
  
"That's not what I heard," Jounochi spoke up. "I also heard that they were in a terrible accident, but I heard that they also suffered some mental injuries." Jou tapped his head when he spoke about the 'mental injuries.' "There not all up there, if ya get what I'm sayin'."  
  
"How so?" Yami asked as he leaned forward.  
  
"Well," Jou began, "I heard they have a tendency to lash out at any little thing and act really funny around some girls. I don't know why, but I heard it has to deal with their mom. That's all I know."  
  
The four continued to sit until Yami spoke up. "You three stay here with Anzu. I have some work to get down."  
  
As quick as he had spoken those words, Yami had left Jou, Yugi and Honda in an awkward silence as the door shut behind him.  
  
*******************  
  
Chibi: ::said in deep, announcer voice:: What could Yami be up too? What's happening to Anzu? Will she be ok?...Will Jou EVER learn to speak without a slang?...hopefully not ^_^ ....but to find out, stay tuned for the next chappie of Birthday Tears. On this same ff.net channel, same ff.net time! ::back to normal voice:: Ok, so the time may be different, but you get the point ^_~ 


	6. Calm Before the Storm

Chibi: Yay! One of my fav chappies! Then again, others might think it's crap ^_^' You'll just have to review and tell me what you think! I'm starting to run on sher will power here. I started classes today, so don't be too upset if it takes a bit to update next. Then again, I could update within a blink of an eye like I did last time ^_~ Anywho, without further ado...chapter six!  
  
Disclaimer: Must I always say it?!...::listens to angry lawyers jabber on and on about why I have to say it:: Really?! Fine.....I don't own YGO! But I do own a couple YGO mangas ^_^V and anything that I created for this story. Such as Capac and Chimu, who just happen to NOT be in this chappie ^_^ but I felt like saying that anyways ~_~' Ok, I'm gonna stop now! Read on!  
  
****************  
  
Shortly after Yami had left, the boys had all found something to occupy their time while they waited for.well, for whatever was going to happen next.  
  
For once Yugi had actually declined a game of Duel Monsters and decided to just sit and watch as Jou and Honda battled. Of course, his thoughts weren't on the game. His mind wandered up to the room where the sleeping Anzu lay.  
  
He decided that his body and mind should meet and excused himself from the living room and went up to check on Anzu. She was one of his best friends, almost like a sister to him, and he couldn't stand to see her in any pain.  
  
Yami had left quite awhile ago on his search, or in this case "hunt," to find those who hurt Anzu and Yugi was almost at a lose as to what he was suppose to do. He also wanted to help Anzu, but didn't know how.  
  
He carefully opened the door to her room and tiptoed in, taking extra care not to wake her. After shutting the door her walked over to the edge of the bed and gazed down at her. Never before had he seen Anzu so vulnerable and weak.  
  
A deep sigh escaped his mouth as he pulled over a chair and sat next to the bed. 'Anzu-chan, I know that Yami's doing all he can to get those who did this to you.' He thought as a small tear sparkled down his check. 'I just hope you know that we are all here for you and there is nothing I wouldn't do for you.' He reached out and grabbed her hand. "Just please be OK."  
  
He had said the last part out loud and it was that which had caused the sleeping Anzu to stir. "Anzu" Yugi asked as he stood up and leaned over her. "Anzu-chan? Are you awake? Can you hear me?"  
  
"Huh? Where am I.Yami?" She quickly sat up and scanned the room, "Where's Yami?" "Shhh. Anzu, lay back down. You should still be resting."  
  
"No! Where's Yami!"  
  
Yugi took a moment to gather his thoughts and think of the best way to respond to Anzu without worrying her.  
  
"Anzu," he started, "Yami went to stop those who've been hurting you. You don't have to worry about them anymore. Just lie down and get some rest."  
  
Her eyes shot opened at this news, "NO! He can't!" She pushed the covers off of her and started to sit up, "I have to stop him. Stop him before they."  
  
"Wow, hold up there Anzu. Don't ya think ya should be gettin some rest? And stop 'who' before 'what'?" Jou broke into the conversation as he opened the door with Honda following behind him.  
  
"Jou," Honda started, "I think we should just leave Anzu alone right now and ask questions later."  
  
"I agree." Yugi said as he stood up and pushed the chair back over to the desk.  
  
"Fine. Whatever." Jou started to leave, but stopped and went back over to Anzu and hugged her. "Questions later, but for now I jus' glad yer' K." (AN: am I over doing the Jou slang here? I never could write slang, but I try^_^.God I hope my English Prof., doesn't decided to take up reading fanfics and then finds me TRYING to write slang! Epp!)  
  
The others all followed example and gave Anzu a hug and kiss on the check and told her to stay in bed.  
  
"I'm locking the door. I'm sorry Anzu, but I have to make sure you stay in here. I don't want anything else to happen to you." Yugi said as he shut the door. Foots steps could then be heard going down the stairs and shortly after a faint murmur from the TV echoed through the air.  
  
Anzu then popped out of bed and headed to the door. She turned the handle and sure enough, it was locked. A sigh of frustration escaped her mouth as she turned around a tried to think of a way out of her room.  
  
'I have to get to him.' Anzu thought as she walked over to her window. 'He doesn't know what he's doing.'  
  
Anzu opened the window and looked down. 'Great! Ya know, my parents offered me the room with a balcony that had a fire escape, but NO! I just had to get the room with the bigger closet!'  
  
She walked away from the window and leaned against the wall facing her bed. 'There's no way I could just jump from the second story to the ground. Not without hurting myself anyways!'  
  
She then looked at her bed and saw all the blankets that the guys had brought her before they left, thinking that she might me cold. Even if it was 89degrees outside and felt much hotter inside!  
  
'Well,' she thought, 'it works in the movies."  
  
Carefully, she pulled her bed to the wall next to the window and made sure it was sturdy. Then she began to tie the blankets together in tight knots and tied one end to the bedpost and let the other end drop out the window.  
  
She gave the blankets a good tug and then climbed onto the windowsill. 'Well, it's now or never.'  
  
With that, she threw her legs out of the window and began to repel down the side of the wall.  
  
When she made it to the bottom she took a quick look to make sure that no one saw her then ran as fast as she could to beat Yami to the Marrin house.  
  
But because she was in such a hurry she didn't notice the small black car parked across the street. Inside, an eerie smirk crept along the driver's face. Satisfied, yet strangely perturbed, with what has been seen. The window was quickly rolled back up, engine started and breaks released.  
  
**********************  
  
Chibi: Yay! Another chappie done ^_^ But there was no Yami in this chappie! :( WAI!!!! ::starts to bawl all over comp:: BUT! ::cheers up automaticly:: He's back for all of the next chappie! And probably the one after that, and the one after that, and the one after that, and the ::ect.ect.ect.:: 


	7. The Search

Chibi: Ok, I feel a little warning might be needed, just in case, for this chapter. Things get a little...oh, what's the word...disturbing towards the very end. But not too much, just for those very weak at heart or stomach. Nothing sexual, if you were thinking that. Infact, not to try and give away the ending, but Anzu's pain is nothing sexual...can ya guess what's happening? ::dum-dum-dum...dramatic revert::  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
***********************  
  
Yami had wondered the streets for awhile asking passers by if they knew where a Capac and Chimu Marrin lived. Unfortunately, most of his time was wasted with 'Don't know's and 'Sorry's. A shiver worked its way down his spine as a sense of eagerness rushed past him. He didn't know why, but somehow he knew that time was beginning to run out.  
  
Then, Fate smiled upon him as a group of boys and girls, who also happened to go to the same school as Yami and everyone else, passed by. One girl spoke up and pointed down the road.  
  
"Yeah, those freaks live on my block." She said as her nose wrinkled up. "They live at that old excuse of a house. The thing should be condemned. It's grotesque! And God knows their father's never home to help them. He's probably a drunk or something."  
  
Then another girl broke into the conversation, "I heard they don't even live with their dad. We all know their mom died way back, but no one EVER sees their dad."  
  
"He's probably in some mental institution." Said a young boy who stepped up and wrapped his arm around the first girl's waist. Obviously his girlfriend. "After all, I heard he was messed up pretty bad in that accident."  
  
"Hold up," yet another girl worked her way into the talk. "That's not true at all. I have a cousin whose friend lived in the same town that those two boys used to live at before the accident happened. According to her friend, their father wasn't even in the car, let along mentally injured in any way."  
  
"Yeah right!"  
  
"It's true! My cousins, friends, stepmother used to live next to them and."  
  
"As if!"  
  
"Well, if ya ask me."  
  
Yami had finally had enough of this and took off down the way he was directed to go in the first place. 'I wonder if anything they say is credible?' He thought as he picked up his pace. 'What if what they said is true? Where's their father? Why wasn't he in the car with them?' He sighed as he lifted his head towards the Heavens. The sun was already starting to sink, turning the sky brilliant shades of pinks, oranges, and purples.  
  
He finally came to the only house on the block that matched the girl's description. It was indeed 'grotesque.' The house, though decent in size, looked like an abandoned shack. How anyone could live here was a mystery to Yami. Most of the windows were broken or at least cracked, almost all of the paint has chipped off the walls, the grass now resembled a miniature rain forest and broken bottles, car parts and other assorted trash littered the yard. Above all, there was a distinctive smell to the house.  
  
Yami clenched his fists putting all other thoughts aside. He had to make sure that those who hurt Anzu paid for what they have done. As he started to walk the path towards the house a distant sound made him pause in his tracks.  
  
"Yami!!"  
  
There was no doubting it. Someone was calling him. And that someone was Anzu.  
  
"Yami! Stop!"  
  
Yami turned around and watched as a frantic Anzu ran to him. "Anzu! What are you doing here?! Go back home!"  
  
"No! Yami, you don't understand! You can't go in!!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just because! Please Yami," she grabbed hold of his sleeve, "Please don't do this."  
  
"Anzu," he turned away from her and looked at the house, "If this were any other situation, then I'd turn around right now and go back with you, but I can't. I cannot allow this crime to go unpunished."  
  
"No." Anzu shook her head slowly from side to side and tugged at his sleeve more. "No. Please no. Don't do this." Her words were barely above a whisper.  
  
"Go home Anzu."  
  
With that, Yami began to walk towards the house.  
  
Anzu panicked and tried to pull him back screaming at him to not do this. But regardless of how hard she tried, she was just too weak and couldn't stop him.  
  
They finally reached the front door. Yami twisted the doorknob and was surprised that it was unlocked. He believed that Anzu was safe as long as he was with her, so he didn't bother to send her away when she refused to do so on her on.  
  
Slowly, he walked in with Anzu still clenched to his shirt, but she had stopped yelling and was now dead silent. The house was completely dark. The only light came from the front door that Yami had just opened. But that was enough to see the Hell in which Yami and Anzu had walked into.  
  
The walls were plastered with photographs off women..all dead or dying. Strangely enough, they all seemed to be lying in similar positions. Each with a large gash on their head and coated in blood.  
  
This sight was disturbing to say the least. Yami stood speechless as he stared at all the pictures, only to be brought out of his trance by Anzu as she dropped to the floor crying.  
  
Quickly, Yami turned to comfort her, but before he could say anything the door slammed shut. Without warning, and before he could even turn to see who was there, Yami was hit hard in the head.  
  
As he dropped to the floor, losing conciseness, the last thing Yami heard was Anzu scream. Then everything went black.  
  
********************  
  
Chibi: Ok, like I said before, I don't think it was 'that' bad, but I decided to just be safe and warn everyone just incase. Better to be safe than sorry....right ^_^ Well, to find out what happens to Yami and Anzu next, you just have come back and read more! r/r Thanks! Ja ne! 


	8. The Basement

Chibi: Oh boy! Last we left of, Yami had just been knocked unconscious! For all I know it may have been my flag...which has a terrible reputation for hitting ppl on the head ~_~' IT'S NOT MY FAULT! The flag has a mind of its own! I swear! ~ahem~ Anyways....on with the fic....  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
**********************  
  
Everything was black. Black and cold. He couldn't move. He couldn't see. He couldn't hear. Scratch that. He could hear. There was just nothing to hear. No people, no screaming kids, no cars, no radio, not even the wind rustling about. It was silence. Dead silence.  
  
Yami opened his eyes, or at least he thought he opened his eyes. It was too dark to tell. He strained to see or hear anything, but there was nothing. Nothing at all, but.wait. Did he just hear something? Maybe there was something to hear.  
  
Yami tried to turn his head as much as he could. Though his head was basically the only part of him not restrained, the constant pounding headache he had made it near impossible to even lift his head up. He was sure he felt a sticky substance going down his head and onto his neck and face. Probably blood.  
  
Just as he was about to give up, he heard it. It was soft, but it was definitely there. But what is it?  
  
He kept listening, focusing, straining all of his senses and memory's to try and figure this out. Then it hit him.  
  
Breathing.  
  
It was somebody breathing. But it wasn't normal. It was sporadic and attenuated. So much so that he thought it had stopped at one point, but then he heard the soft intake of air. Then.FLASH!!!  
  
The lights went on, temporarily blinding Yami. Even though it was only a single, small light that turned on, which normally wouldn't be enough for a person to see in a room, Yami's eyes still had adjusted to the darkness of the room and were blinded none the less.  
  
His eyes quickly adjusted to the new element of light and scanned the room that he was in.  
  
The room was sparsely furnished, with bare, concrete walls and no carpeting. Yami took note that the only window, which was covered with thick black blankets, was up high, almost to the ceiling. This led him to believe that he was in the basement. He was tied down to a chair, his arms wrapping around the back of it and he was tied at the wrists and ankles. There was a table next to him with all sorts of knifes and what looked like shattered metal pieces, another larger table that looked like an operating table was close to the middle of the room, and yet another plain table in a distant corner covered in shadows. But there was also something else. It was in another corner of the room, still hidden in the shadows. But it looked like.yes it was.  
  
"Anzu!!!!!" Yami screamed at her seeing her tied down to a chair just like he was. She was the one her heard breathing.  
  
Anzu looked like a rag doll as her head hung to the side and it looked as if she would fall had she not been tied up. She was out cold and was not responding to any of Yami's constant calls.  
  
Just then a door nearby door opened and footsteps could be heard coming down the stairway on the other side of the room. Yami stopped calling out to Anzu when he heard this and stood, or rather sat, face to face with whom he could only determine were Capac and Chimu Marrin.  
  
The twins were identical and almost mirrored each other as they walked side by side down the stairs with their mousy-blond hair hanging over their blue- gray eyes. They started to walk towards Yami as they both simultaneously put a finger to their mouth and shushed him.  
  
"Shhhhhh.don't wake mother." They said together in an eerie, monotone voice as they turned on another light next to Yami.  
  
Yami was beyond confused. He was angry, bewildered and even a bit frightened.  
  
"Mother?" He asked, not knowing what else to say.  
  
"Yes, mother." Capac said as he walked over to Anzu, his baggy black pants dragging along the way. He put his hand up to her head and pushed back some hair. "Our dear mother."  
  
"Get away from her you bastard!!" Yami yelled instinctively as he saw Capac touch her.  
  
"Shhhhh!! Be quite!!" Chimu glared at Yami. "Mother needs her rest. Tonight's the big night." He walked over to another corner of the room, dragging his baggy dark-purple pants as he did so.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
The boys, however, ignored Yami's question and set out on their tasks.  
  
Chimu had pulled a lighter out of his pants when he reached the corner and started to light the many candles that were placed upon a nearby table that was originally hidden in the shadows. When he finished, the light shone brightly, illuminating everything upon the table.  
  
On it was a photograph of a beautiful woman. She wore a light-blue summer dress and had shoulder length, chestnut brown, hair. It startled Yami at how much she resembled Anzu. Infact, now that he thought about it, all of the dead girls in the pictures that he had seen early all had similar traits to the woman in the photograph.  
  
When Chimu had finished he moved away from the corner and over to Capac. Capac had untied Anzu's restrains, picked her up and placed her on the table in the middle of the room.  
  
"What are you doing to her?! Let her go! NOW!" Yami screamed as he fought with his restraints.  
  
When the boys had finished tying Anzu down to the table they looked at each other for a moment, almost as if reading minds, and then headed up the stairs.  
  
"We'll be right back." Capac said. "Be quiet and don't wake mother. Tonight we finish."  
  
*********************  
  
Chibi: ^_^ Was this enough of a cliffhanger?! I don't feel like I had enough, so I had to put this in. Unfortunately, this is where my pre- written chapters stop. So..now I'll have to get off my lazy arse once again and try to complete this. But that shouldn't be too much trouble...my plot bunnies are running amuck! (amuck-amcuk-amuck-amcuk!!!!! ^_^) Infact, I've decided to write a sequel to my story 'Patience.' I haven't started it yet, so I don't know when it will be done ( I still have to finish this one!) So please, keep on reading this story, and take a look at my other story 'Patience' and soon there'll be a sequel up. OK, I've rambled enough...ja ne minna-san! 


	9. Anzu's Pain

Chibi: Yay! So here I am with chapter nine! Much faster than what I thought I'd be. I still am gonna try to write a sequel to my other story, but not until this is finished. Which, by the way, shouldn't be too much longer ^_~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
********************  
  
Yugi and the others had been spending the quiet afternoon, and now night, watching movies and in general not doing much of anything. Nothing exciting had happened and Yami still hadn't returned. Yugi began to grow uneasy about the situation as the clock now chimed midnight. And what bothered him even more was that he still hadn't heard a peep out of Anzu the whole time.  
  
He was just about to go upstairs and check on her when he saw a small black car pull up into the driveway. The occupant got out, hidden in the shadows, and walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell.  
  
Yugi was confused, but went over to answer it anyways 'Who could be coming over at this time of night?' He thought as he pulled open the door and stood face to face with the stranger.  
  
"Yes? How can I help you?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As soon as Yami was convinced that Capac and Chimu were out of range, he continued to yell out to Anzu. Of course there was still no response.  
  
He tugged on his restraints trying to loosen them just enough so he could slip his hands out, but it was a fruitless task.  
  
Nothing seemed to be working out for his benefits. Anzu was still out cold, Harry Hudine couldn't even get out of the ropes, and any moment now Capac and Chimu would come back and 'finish' whatever they started.  
  
Grief stricken and on the verge of shattering what little confidence he had left, Yami hung his head and let out a frustrated sigh.  
  
He sat there, in a zombie like trance, staring at his feet. Once again all sound seemed to leave. It was almost as before. The silence surrounded him, suffocating him. The only difference now was that he could see, not that he looked. Yami was so caught up in his trance and self-pity that he almost didn't hear it. The only sound that kept him from going crazy before...Anzu.  
  
Her breathing had now steadied, a sign of improvement. Yami slowly looked up at her and his confidence returned. 'No!' He thought, 'I will not give up! Not now! Anzu needs me.as much as I need her.' He glanced over to her face and wanted nothing more than to comfort her and himself.  
  
He took in a meditative deep breath and exhaled it with all of his problems. With confidence back and determination rekindled, Yami continued to yell to Anzu and struggle with his restraints.  
  
Unfortunately, time was not on his side. Not even five minutes had passed when the door to the basement opened and a furious Capac and Chimu came down.  
  
"Be quiet!!!" Chimu hissed at Yami as he picked up a sharp knife from a nearby table and held it to his neck. "Or else!"  
  
Yami complied and watched as Chimu grabbed the table next to him, that had all the knifes and sharp metal fragments on it, and pulled it up next to Chimu and Anzu.(AN: Yeah, the table has wheels, so it doesn't make any loud scraping noises while being pulled.I don't think I mentioned that earlier ^.^ not that it's important ~_~" anyways.)  
  
Capac and Chimu, once again, did their freaky 'reading-each-others- mind' stare (AN: I guess it's a twin thing.hehe.ummm, no offense if you are a twin! ~_~" I'm just gonna shut up now.) and then looked at Anzu.  
  
Capac grabbed a sharp piece of metal fragment and without warning, put it up against Anzu's right shoulder blade and sliced her skin. Watching as a thin line of red followed his makeshift blade, as if he were drawing on her.  
  
As he did this Anzu snapped out of her sleep and screamed.  
  
Yami's eyes widened as he realized that it was the same scream as when Anzu was scared at her surprise party. That same ear-shattering, heart- stopping scream.  
  
Yami was now beyond mad, beyond pissed, beyond furious. There were no words to describe how he felt. He wanted to stand up and literally kill Capac and Chimu with his own bare hands. Deep down, he knew that killing is wrong and no one should do so, but all that was pushed aside once they touched Anzu.  
  
"You fuckin Bastards! Get the Hell away from her!!" he yelled as he pulled on his restraints with more force than ever before.  
  
Anzu's eyes darted around the room as her voice became horse from yelling. It seemed they would never stop.  
  
A slice here, a scratch there, a couple stabs, it never seemed to end.  
  
"Hold still mother." Capac said calmly, "Don't overwork yourself. Don't worry. Soon, very soon, you'll be ready." His voice maintained a calmness that didn't fit the scene at all.  
  
"I'm NOT your MOTHER!" Anzu screamed out as she spat at him. "LET ME GO!"  
  
Yami fought with his restraints as he watched Anzu scream at them, but he noticed that she started to slow down. Her color gradually drained from her face and her head began to rock from side to side. She was beginning to lose too much blood. Soon she would be completely unconscious again. Yami had to help her.  
  
"No! Anzu! Stay awake! Don't go to sleep!" For a brief moment Anzu was able to look over to Yami. Their eyes meet and he silently pleaded for her to stay awake.  
  
She forced herself to stay awake as she turned to face Capac and Chimu, who were still cutting her here and there. Their cuts were so precise, it was as if they've done this before.  
  
"Stop!" Anzu weakly yelled out. "Don't touch me!"  
  
"Mother," Chimu broke in, "please calm down." And then he went back to his work. Anzu was now completely numbed by the pain that she hardly felt the individual cuts and slices, but her body, as a whole, had pain sheering through it.  
  
"For the last time! I'm not your mother!"  
  
"YES!" Capac snapped, "Yes you are! Remember? You came to us and said you'd be our friend!!.that friends care for each other!!." He sliced her arm again, but applied more pressure causing her to scream out louder than before, ".the way that mother's care for their children!!"  
  
Capac continued to yell at Anzu, causing him to ignore Yami, who took advantage of the situation and finally started to succeed in loosening his restraints.  
  
"like hell." Anzu weakly spat out. She started to loose grip on reality. It wouldn't be much longer before she would black out. "I came to the two of you..cause I felt sorry for you." She started to close her eyes, but them opened them again. "no one talked to you.you had no friends, except each other.I'm not your mother..the two of you can just go to hell.," she said between breaths  
  
With that Capac and Chimu grew furious. "You are our mother!" They yelled at the same time.  
  
"Tonight's the big night," Capac said.  
  
"And you'll leave us again." Chimu finished. They now spoke with one finishing the others sentence.  
  
"But don't worry."  
  
"We'll find you again soon."  
  
"We always do."  
  
Chimu grabbed a large piece of scrape metal and held it up. "Look familiar? I know," he slightly chuckled, "you always wanted the blue car, but the car dealership has some policy about not exchanging damaged cars." He shrugged, "but this will do." He slowly lifted the sharp metal fragment into the air and above Anzu's head. "Sleep well mother."  
  
Chimu began to lunge the fragment towards Anzu's head just as she slipped out of consciousness. At the same time, Yami had finally freed himself from his restraints and hurdled himself at Chimu, knocking them both to the ground.  
  
"Brother help!" Chimu yelled as Yami balled up his fists and began to beat him.  
  
Capac ran around the table and pulled Yami off of Chimu. Yami was thrown to the ground and held down. Capac held a small, but sharp, knife to Yami's throat, "We should've disposed of you long ago."  
  
Just as he was about to slice Yami's throat, the basement door burst open and a cloaked figure ran down and, with out hesitating, shot Capac and Chimu twice each. Once through the heart and once through the head.  
  
It all happened so fast, Yami could still hear the echo of the gun blast. He quickly got up and ran to Anzu and untied her restraints. Panic began to overcome him. He was about to just pick up Anzu and run out of the house to get her help. But he stopped when he saw the man at the bottom of the stairs drop his gun, still staring at Capac and Chimu.  
  
He reached into his coat and pulled out a cell phone and tossed it to Yami, "Call the police," he said as he slowly walked over to Capac and Chimu and bent down besides them, ".I just killed my sons."  
  
***************  
  
Chibi: Wow! I sure am putting Anzu through Hell! ~_~' And now we finally get to meet Capac and Chimu's father!..Oooooooo..Mystery!...*sigh* Ok, not really. I just like to pretend ^_^ 


	10. Silence

Chibi: Ok! *holds hands up in defense* I am REALLY sorry about this update taking to long! It's not my fault, it's my schools! Everyone understands...right? *ducks as heavy objects are thrown in general direction* Ok, maybe I deserve that, but...*the every-so-famous-'but'* It may be a little bit longer for my next update. *runs and hides behind chair* I have a paper due Friday for Western Civs and a multi-tasked project for my International Business course, which happens to include A) a paper B) an oral report and C) a group lesson plan to teach our topic to 5th graders!! And a project on the country Bangladesh! Which also includes a paper! *sigh* I'm. Gonna. Die!!!!!!! *falls to floor* Anyways, enough about me...enjoy!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
*********************************  
  
Yami had made the call and the Police and ambulance were on their way. Of course, no matter how fast they rushed to get there, it still seemed like an eternity to Yami.  
  
He held Anzu in his arms as he kneeled on the floor. She had looked almost identical to all of the girls in the photos upstairs. The only difference was that she didn't have the fatal stab wound to her head. But still, her life teetered on the brink of death as blood continued to gush out of her, painting her a crimson color.  
  
Yami looked down and saw that he too was now covered with Anzu's blood. He had already done all that he could to try and stop the blood loss, but nothing seemed to work.  
  
Just as Yami was about to give up on the ambulance and run Anzu to the hospital himself, sirens could be heard outside.  
  
A couple of uniformed officers ran down to the basement and were shocked by the scene infront of them. They were soon followed by two teams of EMT's who, almost instinctively, ran over to Anzu and the two brothers on the floor to do their jobs.  
  
Two of the EMT's rushed over to Anzu and tried to pull her out of Yami's arms, but he refused. He let them work on her, as long as he held onto her. A stretcher was soon brought down and Anzu was strapped onto it and then led to the ambulance. With Yami at her side the whole time.  
  
On the ride to the hospital, the EMT's tried to check Yami out, since he too was injured from the hit on the head he received earlier, but he refused. He wanted all their attention focused on Anzu.  
  
'This can't be happening. This can't be happening. This can't be happening.'  
  
Those words repeated themselves over and over again throughout Yami's head as he watched Anzu lay still before him. Her cold and pale skin created an eerie contrast with the warm, vibrant red that covered her.  
  
His world was falling apart around him. The voices of the rushed paramedics became a distance murmur as he focused solely on Anzu, everything else became a blur.  
  
The ambulance was almost at the hospital, speeding down the streets with sirens blaring. They were almost there. If only Anzu could hold out a little bit longer, just a few more minutes.  
  
"Anzu." Yami spoke softly as he reached out to touch her hand, but before he could her body jerked away from him.  
  
"She's going into shock!" One of the paramedics shouted as he tried to hold down violently shacking body. The heart monitor was on overdrive as her heart rate almost tripled from its previous slowing pace.  
  
Yami's eyes went wide as he watched with fear.  
  
Sirens blaring, paramedics shouting, cars honking, the heart monitor beeping! The noise was almost too much to take!  
  
Yami closed his eyes and lowered his head. His hands came up and grabbed chunks of his hair. 'Please make all of this stop!' He pleaded within his thoughts as he rocked slowly front and back.  
  
Little did he know he would get his wish.  
  
Suddenly, the sirens went off as the hospital neared, the paramedics were silenced as the prepared to move inside, but at the same time the heart monitor continued its high pitched, rapid beeps.then stopped.  
  
Yami's hands dropped as he lifted his head, not starring at anything in particular, just staring, as a long never ending beep sounded from the heart monitor.  
  
*********************  
  
Chibi: The story is NOT finished! I repeat: The story is NOT finished! I'm just having a major writers block! Apparently, after my oh so brief visit by the local plot bunnies, I've been stricken with this cursed infliction *growls* Anyways, this is just a transition for the next scene at the hospital cause I couldn't think of what's gonna happen at the hospital!!! Damnit all!! *sighs* Well, as usually, please review ^_^ Reviews may help cure my *gasp* dare I say! Writer block!!! Waiiii!!! *runs off crying* 


	11. Waiting

Chibi: Hummmmmm....what can I say about this chapter?? Well, if ya hadn't noticed before, there is some OOC in this story and especially in this chapter. But it's nothing that should bother ppl, hopefully ^_^ Well, anyways...I'm rather proud of myself for getting this written up and posted as soon as I did. I honestly thought this was gonna be at least another week. Also taking into consideration that web access for my school has be rather screwed up lately ~_~' Ok, on with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I got this e-mail the other day that said I now own Yu-Gi- Oh!!!....but only if I forwarded the e-mail to 50 other ppl within the next 5mins, while hopping on one foot and whistling Dixie. And if I didn't send it within the given time, then I would be cursed to watch YGO for the rest of my life knowing that I will never own it. Needless to say...I still don't own YGO. *****************************  
  
Yami stood up and pushed the paramedic out of they away as he grabbed Anzu's shoulders. "Anzu!" he shouted as he lightly shook her. "Anzu! Please! Please don't leave me!" Tears began to swell up in his eyes as he stared at her. "Please." he quietly begged, "I need you.please don't leave me."  
  
He took a quick glance at the heart monitor that still read no signs of life and then turned to looked Anzu again, but he wasn't just looking at her. He was looking in her. Into her good soul. Into the origins of her beautiful smile. And into the woman who now means more than anything to him.  
  
A tear slid down his check as he laid his head on her chest, "I love you Anzu..Please don't leave me. I love you."  
  
Just as the paramedics were about to pull Yami away to declare Anzu dead, Fate intervened. It was almost as if Anzu had heard Yami. With his final words a faint beep steadied on the heart monitor.  
  
The paramedics were shocked to say the least, as Yami held onto Anzu knowing that she was coming back to him.  
  
The Ambulance had now arrived at the hospital and the EMT's quickly rushed Anzu into the O.R.(operating room) leaving Yami by himself.  
  
He stood at the end of the hallway, staring at the doors that led to the OR. He was cut off to the world once again, hoping and praying that Anzu wouldn't leave him. But as the world around him spun out of control a friendly, strong, yet childish voice connected to him.  
  
//Yami?// The soft voice echoed throughout his thoughts.  
  
//Do you want to be left alone?//  
  
Yami turned around to find Yugi, Honda and Jounouchi standing at the far end of the hall. Yami was deep in thought and wouldn't have heard them walking up to him. Yugi knew that Yami would want to know about their arrival without being surprised. He had already had enough surprises to last a lifetime.  
  
/No. That's ok./ Yami thought to Yugi, but then spoke out loud to the group.  
  
"How did all of you know to be here? We just got here ourselves."  
  
Yugi looked at the others and then to Yami. "We were told to meet you here."  
  
"Told? By whom?"  
  
Jou shrugged, "Dun'no? We didn't catch his name?"  
  
"His name? When did you meet this guy? Where did you meet him?" Yami asked as they all moved to the nearest lobby and sat facing each other.  
  
"After you left," Yugi began, "We made sure Anzu was safe in her room, but sometime later, we're still not sure when, she left. We saw that she had tied her sheets together and climbed out her window. But we weren't even aware of this happening until much later. It had been quite the whole night, so I was just about to go up and check on Anzu when there was a knock at the door. That's when he showed up."  
  
Yugi sighed as he leaned back into his chair. He closed his eyes, the stress of the whole past day and nights events getting to him. Yami reached out and laid a reassuring hand on his. He gave him a friendly squeeze and sat back into his chair waiting for Yugi to continue. Yugi smiled up at his dark and finished retelling his story.  
  
"As Jou said earlier, we never did get his name. I was just about to head up the stairs when he came to the door. He was a big man, wearing a large coat and hood. I could barely see his face. He then looked at me and said:  
  
'Your friend, the girl, she's in trouble. She left awhile back. Your other friend, the guy, if he's with her, then he's in trouble too.'  
  
He then turned around to leave without saying anything else. So I yelled out to him.  
  
'What do you mean?! Who are you?! Anzu and Yami? What about them?! Where are they?!'  
  
Slowly he turned around to look at me and said he wasn't sure.  
  
'I have an idea, but it may be too late. You'd best be off going to the hospital. They may be there.if they're alive.'  
  
And then he got into his car and left. Of course, right after he left, we ran up to Anzu's room to discover that she really was gone. And then we searched around for a bit and then made our way here. And that's how we're here now."  
  
Yami nodded and then looked up at the clock. He watched the second hand move across the face. Seconds paced by and with each second he became a little bit closer to finding out Anzu's fate.  
  
"I shouldn't have let her come in." Yami sighed as he continued to stare at the clock.  
  
"What?" Honda asked as he and the others looked at Yami.  
  
"After Anzu left her room, she found me. I was about to enter the house of the two people who hurt Anzu. She begged me not to go in, but I refused. I refused and she went in with me. I put not only my life in danger, but even worse, I put her life in danger. And because of me she's in the OR right now fighting for he life!" Yami had quickly stood up and walked a few feet away from everyone turning his back in shame.  
  
"Yami, it's not your fault." Yugi stood up and walked over to him. "We all know that Anzu's as stubborn as they come."  
  
Yami smirked at his light as he remembered some more memorable times when Anzu's stubbornness had showed.  
  
"There was no way you could have kept her from going in."  
  
"True, but I could have stayed out. I could've waited till a later time to return. I could've."  
  
"No!" Jou shouted at him. "No! There was nothing else you could've done. And besides, the past's in the past. We have more important things to worry about right now."  
  
They all stared down at the ground, knowing that what Jou had said was true. Yami went back to his chair as everyone sat in silence waiting for news about Anzu.  
  
A few minutes had passed and Yami was growing more anxious with each minute. Just when he had decided to go and check on Anzu a doctor walked into the room.  
  
"Are you the friends of Anzu Mazaki?"  
  
Yami stood up infront of the group and nodded his head, "Yes. How is she? Is she ok?"  
  
The doctor walked further into the room and shut the door behind him, "You might want to sit down."  
  
************************  
  
Chibi: Well there ya have chapter eleven! I hope everyone liked it! But I'm a little upset that I only got a few new review for chapter 10 *shocked* I do appreciate all my other reviews and will make sure to thank everyone in the last chapter. But come on people!!! I don't ask for much.just a little review here and there(maybe even a flame or two, but preferable not) So, I'll make a deal! I want at least five new reviews and then I'll post up the next chapter.(once I finish it) PLEASE!!!!! Thanks and ja ne minna!! 


	12. Painful Answers

Chibi: Egad!!! I thought I'd never get this chapter up!! This story doesn't want to end! @_@ I keep writing a chapter thinking that I'm rounding everything up and will end it soon, but things keep draging out. Probably too much! Sorry if my stretching of the story bothers ppl, I just can't seem to write fast paced material right now. Especially considering that I've had school work out the wazo! And two parades this weekend! I just don't get a break! *sigh* Anyways, R&R! Thanks!!  
  
Disclaimer: I was told that I don't own YGO cause I wasn't born as a Japanese man with the name Kazuki Takahashi *snaps fingers* Dang!  
  
********  
  
Everyone paled as the doctor shut the door behind him and asked them to sit down. They all had thought the worst had happened and Yami looked as if he would breakdown then and there. After a few moments of silence the doctor spoke up.  
  
"With all things considered, the fact that Ms.Mazaki is still alive is truly a miracle."The group let out a collective sigh hearing that Anzu was still alive, but the doctor continued.  
  
"Unfortunately, she has suffered major blood loss and has gone into shock a few times. She's still in critical condition and is currently resting in the ICU (intensive care unit). I don't mean to give up hope, but I don't want to give a false sense security to the situation.Ms.Mazaki may not make it through the rest of the night."  
  
Yugi held back a sob as tears began to stream down his checks. He closed his eyes and wrung his hands together as everyone else hung their heads in fear.  
  
Once again the doctor waited a few moments and then spoke up again. "I know this may not be the best of time to do anything, but the local police are here and wish to question anyone who is connected to what happened tonight."  
  
Yami looked up at the doctor with stern eyes, "I'll talk to the police, but I'm not leaving the hospital. I won't leave Anzu."  
  
The doctor nodded, "I understand and the police are here and are willing to talk to you wherever you want. Even in this room if you'd like."  
  
Yami agreed and no sooner had the doctor left, had the two officers walk in. One was a male detective wearing a plain brown suit and the other was a female officer in uniform. They both nodded to the group and sat down introducing themselves.  
  
"Hello. My name is Detective Mosser and this Sergeant Clines," said the man in the brown suit. The woman nodded at the group after being introduced. "I realize how difficult this is for all of you and I'm gonna try to make this as easy as possible."  
  
Sgt.Clines took out a recorder and a palm pilot to take notes on what was about to be asked. Yugi and the others watched and then looked at Yami who, they knew, would be answering the majority of the questions.  
  
Detective Mosser looked at the group and then at Yami, "Am I correct in assuming that you were the witness to tonight's events?" Yami nodded.  
  
"Might I ask you for your name?"  
  
Yami looked briefly at Yugi and then at the detective, "Yami Mutou."  
  
"Well, Mr.Mutou."  
  
Yami shook his head, "No, just Yami."  
  
"Ok, Yami, do you know the person, or persons, responsible for Ms.Mazaki's condition?"  
  
Yami looked at the officers with a knowing-expression. He realized that they were trying to get the answers that they want, the answers they knew were the truth, but didn't want to be blamed for leading the witness in questioning. 'Pretty good,' Yami thought, 'but they still have to work on their expressions. The guy, and especially the girl, can't hide anything. They need to work on their poker face.'  
  
"Personally, no. But I was told their names."  
  
"What were their names? And who told you?"  
  
"Capac and Chimu Marrin, that was their names. And," Yami paused to take in a deep breath, "Anzu told me."  
  
The officers looked at each other and then continued their questioning, "What exactly happened earlier tonight?"  
  
"I found out where 'they' lived early in the afternoon and went in with Anzu." Yami practically hissed out the word 'they.' 'They' were two people that he did not want to think about. But still, he continued. "Shortly after we entered, we were attacked and taken to the basement. I awoke and they started that.that torture that they put Anzu through!" Yami's face glowed with anger as his body shook with built up tension. Tears threatened his eyes as memories flashed by. Yami's voice trembled as he looked up at the officers. "Why? Why did they do that?" Dejavu (sp?) swept across Yami as he remembered Anzu asking the same question, 'why'?  
  
Detective Mosser stared at Yami for a second or two and then answered. "Normally I'd say it's too long of a story, but I doubt you'd settle for that." Yami gave a brief nod. "Well, as most of the rumors go, Capac and Chimu were indeed in a car accident when they were young and because of that they suffered permanent brain damage. Their mother was also in the car and had died in the accident, but their father wasn't. We still don't know why, but the father, a Mr.Quito Marrin, wasn't in the car when the accident took place. The local police tried to contact him to inform him of the tragedy, but he couldn't be found. The twins were placed in an institute following the accident since their mother was dead, father MIA (missing in action) and had no living relatives. That didn't last long though. About a week into their stay, they murdered the night watchman and made their escape. Since then a trail of blood has followed their tracks."  
  
"Well, that explains how all of this is happening," Yami started, "but why?"  
  
"The doctors who treated the twins diagnosed them with severe brain damage. The boys refused to believe that their mother was dead and insisted on many occasions to see her. The doctors tried their best to tell them kindly that their mother was not living anymore, but after several attempts, gave up. When the first of their murders accorded the connection between them and their mother had not been made yet. Infact, it wasn't even known that it was the twins who were responsible. After some trace evident had been discovered with DNA of the Marrin twins on it, we knew what we were dealing with. Slowly the connections were made between the recent murders and their mother's death. All the girls looked very similar to their mother. Short brown hair, blue eyes, young, fit girls all seemed to fit their match." The detective paused as Yami reached over and placed an arm around the crying Yugi. This was all becoming too much for him. Yugi rested his head upon Yami's shoulder as Yami rubbed his Yugi's back and gave him a brotherly hug. Yugi stayed next to Yami as the detective continued.  
  
"Apparently they believed that if they recreated the accident just as it happened they day their mother died, then their mother would come back. They even referred to their victims as 'mother'"  
  
"But didn't you just say that they didn't believe their mother was dead?" Honda asked, obviously confused.  
  
"Yes, but this is where their brain damage takes effect. They'll say one thing one moment and then contradict themselves the next. And if you think about it, they're not really recreating the accident, just the injuries that their mother suffered. Before they left the institute, they stole a record of their mothers autopsy report, which gave a detailed reading of every cut and scratch that was on Mrs.Marrin. Each of their victims matched the original autopsy report perfectly. Ms.Mazaki was quite lucky that they were stopped before finishing their task. Their mother may have survived the car accident had not," the detective stopped and looked over the group. They all looked pretty shocked about all they've heard. "The rest may not be something you want to hear. Do you still want me to go on?"  
  
***************  
  
Chibi: There ya have it! About time too. I had received my 5+ reviews two weeks ago!, but I've been too busy to even work on this. *chants* I hate school! I hate school! I hate school! Actually, I luv school! School's great! It's just too bad classes get in the way ^_~ Well, the same goes for this week, I'll post asap as soon as I get at least 5 new review! Later folks! 


	13. Darkness

Chibi: Wow!! My length in-between these just keeps getting longer!! Gomen!!!! I really have had a ton of work to do. Plus, my fish died yesterday! It's so sad! He was gorgeous! He was an almost pure white beta. He had blue tipped fins and a pinkish tint to the rest of his fins. BUT, like any of you care about my fish! So, I'm gonna stop talking and just get on with this!  
  
Disclaimer: Do I ever own it?? Please tell me if I do ^_~  
  
******************  
  
"Do you still want me to go on?" the detective asked the group of friends.  
  
Yami stared off into space then turned to face his friends. Tears flowed from everyone, as they were barely able to keep their calm. 'I know I want to hear this, but maybe the others should leave,' he thought.  
  
Yami still held Yugi in a brotherly embrace as the latter tried to stifle his sobs. Yami gently turned to look at Yugi and the others. "You should go." He said point blankly. "It's been a long night and it's only going to get worse."  
  
Yugi hung his head as Jouno and Honda looked sadly at each other. Jouno stood up without saying a word and was quickly followed by Honda. Both boys reached the door, but stopped and turned to find Yugi had not moved.  
  
"I'm staying." He said solemnly.  
  
"Aibou, you.."  
  
"No. Yami, I'm staying. Anzu was my first true friend. I need to know what happened to her, so I can help her."  
  
"Ok, you can stay," he nodded at the others so they knew they could leave.  
  
"Please continue." Yami directed the detective.  
  
Detective Mosser gave a quick nod and prepared to finish his story.  
  
  
  
One the opposite side of the hospital, a lone nurse walked the ICU. She went in and out of a few rooms to run random check ups on the patients. She soon came across room 320 and went in.  
  
'Poor girl,' the nurse thought as she strolled over to the bed. 'She's been through so much, and she wouldn't even be alive right now if it weren't for the life-support. She's starting to give up.'  
  
The gentle nurse stepped gracefully to the bed, her long-dark hair swaying behind her. She reached over and pulled the bed sheets up closer to Anzu. The nurse then placed her hand on Anzu's cheek and leaned over to place a soft kiss on her forehead. 'Take care little one. I've seen many innocents and pure hearted people leave this world when it wasn't their time.' In one swift movement, the nurse unplugged the life-support system. 'But it's your choice.'  
  
The nurse headed towards the door, but turned around before leaving. "You don't want to leave little one. You have many loved ones who care for you. Don't leave. For their sake and yours, don't leave."  
  
The soft sound of the door clicking shut sounded the nurse's retreat. The room was once again bathed in darkness. A darkness that no one on the outside knew existed. For the darkness wasn't the type to come from lack of artificial lighting. This darkness was a place, a state of mind, that only to those who fight in a battle unlike any other, a battle for their life, knew of.  
  
The nurse was right, Anzu was an innocent, a barer of a pure heart. And now that her life-support was cut off, Anzu had a choice to make. She could leave this world of pain and suffering or move on to a place of warmth and light.  
  
Anzu slowly opened her eyes and pushed herself up into a sitting position to look about. Her surroundings were unfamiliar to her, as they would be to anyone. Infront of her a warm light was being emitted from as unknown space. Behind her she felt only coldness. She dare not turn around, the cold-darkness frightened her. Still sitting, she slowly started to crawl towards the warmth, but stopped. Something echoed through her memories as she closed her eyes to remember, 'you don't want to leave little one.'  
  
Anzu stood up as this, "Leave? What am I leaving? I just want to get away from the cold."  
  
'You have many loved ones,' the echoing continued.  
  
"Loved ones?" At this images from her memories flashed across her mind. She saw all her friends, her family, everyone that has ever meant anything to her. And then she saw him..Yami.  
  
Anzu shuddered as the darkness behind her grew colder and closer. She wanted to leave it, to get away, but the she remembered. Yami was Yugi's darkness. Maybe the darkness wasn't so bad after all. Sure, it was cold and unknown, but it held many secrets. And sometimes, those secrets are worth the bitter chill.  
  
Anzu turned around and quickly ran towards the darkness.  
  
  
  
Back in the waiting lobby, Detective Mosser continued with his story. "Once again, I'm gonna ask if you still want me to continue with this."  
  
"Just tell us already." Yami grew irritated with the detective rather quickly.  
  
"Alright, as I said earlier, the mother may have survived....had it not been for one last injury. During the crash a rather large shard of car metal had plunged through her head. The doctor who performed the autopsy said it must have been the most painful way to die. The victim, Mr.Marrin, did not die immediately after this. She suffered for, as paramedics believe, for about 10-15minutes afterwards. Because of the precise position of the shrapnel, death was eminent, but slow. All of the Marrin twin's victims bared this wound."  
  
Yami eyes held a distant look in them as he thought back to the events that took place earlier that day. "I barely stopped them." Yami whispered out.  
  
"What?" Yugi asked as he looked up at Yami, obviously concerned.  
  
"When Anzu and I were trapped in the basement, I was barely able to get out of my restraints to help Anzu. The twin's held a large piece of car metal up to her head. They were gonna kill her with it. If I hadn't been able to free myself.." Yami stopped as Yugi placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"But you did free yourself. And you saved Anzu."  
  
"Maybe, but not soon enough. And we would have never made it out of there if it weren't for that man." A confused look graced his features for a brief second. "Who was that man?" he asked the detective "After he shot Capac and Chimu, he said he killed his sons. Was he their father?"  
  
The detective looked up from the notes he was reading that Sgt.Clines had taken down. "Actually, Yes. He is. When the paramedics and police arrived at the house, he just sat and waited to be taken in by the police. He said matter-of-factly that he killed his sons. So he's being held in custody right now for the murder of the Marrin twins. He's also being questioned about his disappearance and if he's had any connection with the murders."  
  
A silence fell upon the room after the conversion had finished. The only sound was that of Detective Mosser and Sgt.Clines gathering their belongings. They soon bid their farewell to the boys and left them alone.  
  
Neither moved, as they both sat contemplating what just took place. Soon, Yugi turned towards Yami and tugged childishly at his shirt.  
  
"Yes?" Yami asked as he faced Yugi.  
  
"Can we go see Anzu?"  
  
Yami looked sympathetically at his Aibou. He too wanted to see Anzu, perhaps more than anyone else, but the doctors forbid it. Yami mentally laughed at himself. Since when would that stop him?  
  
"Of course Aibou." Yami stood up and was closely followed by Yugi as they found their way towards the ICU.  
  
***************  
  
Chibi: Ok, chapter's finally done! I don't know how long it's gonna be for the next chapter, so I'm not even gonna try and guess! But as always, please review!!! Ja ne! 


	14. Feelings Revealed

Chibi: HA! No one shall smite me today! I got my next chapter up! And within a week!! ^_^ *really proud* All of you can thank my 80min American Political Thought class for this *nods head* Yup, I sit in there and write my story ^_^ *nervous laughter* I know! I'm bad! But at least I still don't sleep!  
  
Disclaimer: My professor says it's impossible for me to just wake up and own something that's not mine, such as YGO! *rubs hands maniacally* So she thinks! Mwhahahahahaha!!  
  
***********************  
  
Yami and Yugi slowly approached the ICU as they stalked down the halls. Anticipation grew within both boys as their destination neared. Fear, hope, sorrow, joy, all sorts of emotions ran wild.  
  
Yugi looked up at his dark and felt another pang of sorrow. His friend had been through so much, had tried so hard to protect and care for Anzu. Yet, due to their bond, Yugi knew that Yami must be blaming himself right now for all that has happened.  
  
This just wasn't fair. How could fate be so cruel? This wasn't a game, this was real life. This pain wasn't brought on by a fearsome enemy or magical creatures, this was brought on by two seemingly normal boys. The boys down the street, the next-door neighbor. People like those aren't supposed to be evil. It's just not right!  
  
Yugi looked up at the clock on the wall and saw that it was well into the early morning hours. 'Her birthday's over,' Yugi thought sadly as room 230 came into sight. 'How could this have happened? Will she be ok?' Questions ran rampant throughout his head as he slowly began to hyperventilate from all the stress he was feeling. This was just too much to take.  
  
Yugi quickly placed his hand on Yami's shoulder to bring him to a halt. "I....I can't do this Yami."  
  
"What?" Yami questioned as he turned around.  
  
"I can't go in there," Yugi leaned against the cold wall and slid down to sit on the floor.  
  
"Why?" asked Yami as he sat down next to Yugi.  
  
"I'm afraid. I'm afraid of what I'll find in there."  
  
"It's just Anzu."  
  
"No. No it's not. In there with Anzu is the truth. The truth that evil exists everywhere. Even at our homes, our neighborhoods, hurting our friends and family. I don't want to know that."  
  
"Well, wanting to or not, you already seem to know that. Ignoring that isn't going to help."  
  
"Ignorance is bliss," he quipped.  
  
"Do you honestly believe that?" Yami's face became slightly stern. "You're not stupid Yugi. Listen to yourself. You know just as well as anybody what's going on here. Evil did strike and hurt all of us. But the only way to remedy this situation is to realize the truth. To work with your knowledge of the truth and better the situation. We're all scared right now and know we know evil exists everywhere, but now we can protect ourselves. For yourself, for Anzu, you have to remember that."  
  
"You're right," Yugi sighed and looked up at Yami, "but I still don't think I'm ready to see Anzu. I just need to know she's ok."  
  
"Then you may stay here. I'll check on her and tell you how she is."  
  
Yugi nodded, "I'd like that."  
  
Both boys stood up and walked a few more feet. Yugi stopped and turned towards a few chairs along the wall. "I'll stay here and wait for you."  
  
Yami nodded and stepped up to the door. He took in a deep, shaky breath and turned the handle.  
  
He walked in and shut the door behind him. His eyes took a moment to adjust to the dark room. Something didn't seem right. Yami's sixth sense kicked into overdrive as he studied the room. It was quite. Too quite.  
  
Yami knew that Anzu was on life-support a system that, from what he was told, is rather noisy. He looked over to Anzu's bed, a body lay still in the center as the machinery and equipment around her were unmistakably shut off.  
  
'No!' Yami thought as he ran towards her bed, his eyes wide. He tried to feel for a pulse, to listen for any breathing, but there was nothing.  
  
Frantically, he began to search for a switch to turn on the life-support, but all of this technology was foreign to him.  
  
He finally decided to make a mad dash for help, but before he could take one step away from the bed something caught his attention. A sound. The same sound that saved him when he was trapped in that cold, dark room. This sound was a miracle, it was beauty, it was life. This sound, it was someone breathing.  
  
Before he knew what he was doing, Yami was leaning over the bed looking into Anzu's face. Slowly, her eyes fluttered open and focused on the sight before her.  
  
"Yami?" her voice was barely audible, raspy at best.  
  
"Yes, how do you feel?"  
  
"Fine, I guess. Where am I?"  
  
"You're at the hospital. Don't you remember?  
  
"I remember....pain. I remember feeling lots of pain and fear." Anzu was utterly confused as she tried to remember something that her mind just didn't seem to want to let her know.  
  
Yami was crushed at this news. 'Her mind has repressed all of her memories of what has happened. But for how long?' Yami ignored his thoughts for now as he still felt that all of this was his fault. He believed he was the cause for all of the pain that Anzu remembers feeling. His eyes closed as he tried to think of how to tell Anzu that it was his entire fault.  
  
Yet Anzu knew that something was wrong as she sensed Yami's unsettled feelings. "Yami? What's wrong?"  
  
He looked up at her, a small trickle of tears running down his face. "I am so sorry Anzu." He quickly sat on her bed and leaned over to embrace her. To hold her as he cried over his grief. This felt oddly familiar to Anzu as she reached out to hold Yami. Suddenly a flash washed across her as her memories of the past day's events returned.  
  
Yami quickly regained his composure, only to be shocked by the sight before him as he looked at Anzu. There she sat, crying yet again, but this time was different. Her face wasn't tortured, yet calm. She didn't wail and trash about, merely wept silently.  
  
Even with this change of demeanor, Yami still felt worried. "Anzu, please don't cry."  
  
She lifted her eyes to look at him as a faint smile slowly traced upon her lips. "It's ok Yami," she reached out, grabbed his hand and brought it to her cheek for warmth. "I'm not upset."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Not all tears are spawned from grief."  
  
"Then why are you crying?"  
  
"Because I'm happy. I'm happy that we're both alive and sitting here together."  
  
Yami gently stroked her face with the hand she placed there, then used this thumb to wipe some tears that fell across her cheeks.  
  
"You remember what happened now?"  
  
"Yes, I do. But what happened to....them?"  
  
"They're gone. Dead. They'll never hurt you or anyone else again."  
  
Anzu took a deep breath in and sighed out her relief. Yami reached out and pulled Anzu closer to him. He placed his forehead on hers as both sat there just listening to their breathing. He pulled away form her and looked into her eyes. He saw nothing but undivided love for him within them.  
  
That was all he needed, he leaned over and lovingly pressed his lips to Anzu.  
  
A bit shocked at first, she didn't move an inch, but soon found herself falling into the kiss. Her hands moved up and around his neck and into his hair.  
  
Yami's tongue brushed across her lips, begging to be let in. She slowly opened her mouth and found herself engaged in the battle of passion.  
  
To both of their disappointment, their moment of ecstasy was cut short as a faint yelling could be heard out in the halls. Soon more voices could be heard and then Yugi's voice clearly rang throughout the argument.  
  
"Don't go in there!" His voice was flustered and could barely be heard through the door. Soon two nurses and a doctor ran into the room trailed by Yugi. All four of the new visitors stood shocked. Not only was Anzu awake and seemingly well, but also caught ending her kiss with Yami.  
  
Yugi blushed as he turned around in embarrassment.  
  
Yami could only chuckle slightly at his amusement with his Abiou's childish behavior.  
  
"I think there is some explaining to do." The doctor stated as he turned on the lights in the room, to clearly reveal the loving couple before them.  
  
*********************  
  
Chibi: Did I mention how proud I am that I got this up as early as I did?! ^_^ And ya wanna know who I really have to thank for it, not my APT class.........ALL OF YOU!!! My lovely readers!!! *huggles* Thanxs!!! Keep on reviewing my pretties *evil witch laughter* And Happy belated Halloween!!! 


	15. Resolution

Chibi: *hums to self* Guess what?!?! Go on! Guess!..............No?! *shrugs* Oh well! Ladies and gentlemen may I present the finally chapter of Birthday Tears!!!!!! ^_^ *is bombarded by heavy objects from readers who want more chapters* Sorry!!! But fear not!! I plan on doing and epilogue! I explain more at the end! So read on!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I just wrote I short humor fic about disclaimers. I hate them! Why do I have to say them!!! *evil men from said fic who represent the YGO ppl come over and look menacingly at Chibi* OK! I'm saying it now! But only because I have nothing to fight back with right now ^_^ I don't own Yu-Gi- Oh!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The doctors soon came to the conclusion that it would be best for Anzu to go back to sleep and rest after her whole ordeal. Of course, after much more discussion and argument, mostly on Yami's behalf, they also wisely came to the conclusion that Yami could stay with Anzu through the rest of the night.  
  
Morning quickly came and brought with it the relief that everyone desperately needed. The whole group soon found themselves in Anzu's room once they woke. Anzu was now moved out of the ICU and in a normal room, but was still under servalence, just in case.  
  
The bright sunlight shone through the open window and onto the group of friends who sat chatting and playing games. Yugi sat on the bed with Anzu while Jou and Honda sat backwards on their chairs facing each other.  
  
"Umm, Jou?" Yugi questioned as he looked oddly at his friend.  
  
"What is it man?" he asked as he waited for Honda to make his move.  
  
"You do know that it's kinda pointless to hold the card you want Honda to pick higher than your other card?"  
  
Jou held two cards in his hand with one card about an inch higher than the other.  
  
"Shud'up man!" Jou whispered loudly at Yugi. "I'm workin off a strategy here!"  
  
Honda smirked as he reached over and picked the card that wasn't held up.  
  
"Ha!" He laughed in Jou's face, "You're the Old Maid!"  
  
Jou groaned as he stood up and threw his card to the ground.  
  
"Ahh! You cheated, you cheater!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
Then how did you beat me ten times in a row?!"  
  
"You're just a lousy card player," Honda shrugged as Jou's face grew red.  
  
"Why you little!!" With that Jou lunged at Honda and the two soon found themselves in a small fight on the floor.  
  
Yugi and Anzu sweat-dropped as they watched their friend's unruly behavior. Yugi turned to Anzu and laughed with her, but soon found himself with a question.  
  
"Hey Anzu?"  
  
"Yes Yugi?"  
  
"Where's Yami? He wasn't here when the rest of us came this morning."  
  
"I don't really know. He woke me this morning to tell me that he had something to take care of and would be back soon. But that was over an hour ago."  
  
Yugi thought about this for a moment and then came up with an idea.  
  
"I'm gonna try and 'talk' to him."  
  
"Ok," Anzu said as she watch her friend get a spaced off look in his eyes.  
  
/Yami? Yami can you hear me?/  
  
//Yes, I can Aibou. Is something the matter?//  
  
/No, not really. We were all starting to wonder where you're at./  
  
//Actually, I'm back in the hospital now. I had a few things I needed to resolve.//  
  
/Oh, ok./ The lighter half mentally smiled. /So you'll be here soon?/  
  
//Yes. You may tell everyone that I'll be up shortly.//  
  
/Ok!/  
  
//Oh, and Aibou?//  
  
/Yes Yami?/  
  
//How's Anzu doing?//  
  
/She's great! It's wonderful to see her smiling again! Though she is asking about you./  
  
Yami chuckled softly, //Well, I be there soon.//  
  
With that, their connection was broken and Yugi turned towards Anzu and the others.  
  
"Yami's on his way here. Infact, he's in the hospital and should be up here shortly. But I had the feeling that he was hiding something from me."  
  
"That's weird," Anzu said as she moved to the side of the bed, "but we'll find out soon."  
  
No sooner had that been said had a light knock sound at the door and Yami stepped in.  
  
"Good morning everyone," Yami said as he stood in the doorway.  
  
"Hey man!" Jou smiled, "leave the doorway and come in and talk wit us!"  
  
"I will, but I have someone with me whom I need to introduce."  
  
"Who?"  
  
Yami stepped in and to the side to allow an older man in a long, black coat to enter.  
  
"It's him!!" Yugi stood shocked, "That's the guy who told us to meet you and Anzu here at the hospital!"  
  
Anzu looked bewildered at the man as Yami waved to someone out in the hall and shut the door behind this new person.  
  
"May I introduce Mr.Quito Marrin."  
  
Anzu's eyes went wide, "Marrin?!" Everyone noticed her unsettled-ness and attempt to scoot as far back in her bed as possible.  
  
Yami walked over to the bed and sat next to her, wrapping his arms around her.  
  
"It's ok Anzu. You don't have to fear this man. Infact, he saved us."  
  
Anzu looked questioningly at Yami and waited for him to continue.  
  
"Mr. Marrin is the father of Capac and Chimu, yet he killed his sons and saved us. Reasonably, I had some unanswered questions after this and went to him to try and settle some issues."  
  
"What questions are those?" Honda asked.  
  
"What happened to him after the accident and why the police weren't able to find him? How he knew Anzu had left her room? How he knew to tell all of you that Anzu and I would be in the hospital? And lastly, how he knew where Capac and Chimu were living at and got there in time to save us?"  
  
"I dunno know man, those questions kinda make me suspicious." Jou glared at Mr. Marrin.  
  
"As was I, which was why I originally went to question him."  
  
Yugi, being his normal polite self, pulled over a chair for Mr. Marrin to sit in. Mr. Marrin gave a nod of thanks and took his seat. Yami waited for everyone to get situated, then continued.  
  
"I remembered that Detective Mosser told me that Mr. Marrin was being held in custody. So I went there this morning to talk to him."  
  
"I suppose this is were I come in, " Mr. Marrin started as he sat up-right. "First of all, I would like to extend my most sincere apologies for what has passed to all of you. And especially to you Ms. Maszki."  
  
Anzu blinked as she finally started to calm down, while Yami kept his arm wrapped around her.  
  
"You can just call me Anzu."  
  
Mr. Marrin nodded and continued. "I'm gonna try to explain my situation to all of you and hopefully prove my innocents, if not in court, then at least to you."  
  
"I'll start off with where I went after the accident: That fateful day, many years back, started off like any other. My wife and I were planning on taking our boys to the park for a picnic lunch. It was such a beautiful day. We were loading the car and just about to take off when I received a phone call. It was my secretary calling to inform me that I had to go to work immediately for an important conference. I went to my wife and told her about it. She insisted that I head strait to work and that she would take our sons out. I quickly got in our second car and took off. Half way there I heard about the accident on the radio. Apparently a car swerved infront of them so my wife sharply turned to get out of the way, but that accidentally made the car flip and crash into the railing along the rode. I was in so much shock that I didn't even hear that my sons were still alive. I immediately drove off into the middle of nowhere. I couldn't think strait. I believed that they were all dead and because of me. Because I put my job before my family." Mr. Marrin hung his head and shame as everyone in the room just watched him.  
  
"Of course I eventually discovered that my sons were still alive, but I was too ashamed to go and see them. I thought that any life that had now would be better without me. Without their father who could've, but didn't prevent the death of their mother. So I started a new life for me. I went about and did odd jobs to make just enough money to survive. My only goal in life was to just exist and help others. I gave all my extra money to the poor as I traveled about. I didn't want it. I just wanted to be happy again, but I knew I never could."  
  
"As it turned out, I was passing through the town where we used to live at when I heard a few police officers talking over coffee about the 'Murdering Marrin Twins'. I was stunned, I couldn't believe that they were talking about my sons. So I did some research and found out all that had been happening. I came to the conclusion that I had to put a stop to this. I wanted to try and find them, to try and help them get better. So I took off. I started following their path and tried to catch up with them. But it seemed that I was always a step behind them. I was always too late to save those poor girls."  
  
Mr. Marrin looked up and focused on Anzu. "You look so much like her. Like my beautiful wife. As did all the girls who were attacked. It felt like I was looking at my wife's dead body each and every time I found one of the girls."  
  
Anzu didn't know what to do or say. She just held onto Yami and looked down at her bed sheets.  
  
"Then one day they finally came here, to Domino City. I was finally able to catch up to them, but I was afraid that if I approached to quickly they would take off again. So I stayed undercover and watched them for awhile. Then one day I saw Anzu come with them to their house. I knew that she must be their next victim, but according to all the previous reports, they always took a few days to get to know the girls. So I went up to the window and watched. They acted normal and first, as if they never had been in that accident. Anzu was being very kind to them and they seemed to reciprocate the kindness. That was until they started having 'accidents'. They would pretend to trip or knock something over to try and bruise or cut Anzu."  
  
Yami unconsciously drew Anzu close to him. It enraged him to hear how those twins had hurt her.  
  
"This had been going on for about a week or so, I suppose Anzu never suspected anything. Then just the other day, all hell broke lose. I knew that my sons were growing anxious and that Anzu's life was in grave danger. I know now that I should've just gone to the police for help, but I wanted to so badly save my sons without them going to prison or to another institute. But I didn't. I crept into their house and heard Anzu scream from down in the basement. So I made a diversion and knocked over a table next to the front door. That must have worked cause next thing I knew, the boys had ran upstairs and Anzu had slipped past them. I followed her and saw her go to her house. I then saw all of you in there and decided to just take up watch."  
  
"All of you know what happened afterwards with how Yami took off to find my sons and Anzu snuck out to find him. I followed and saw that she and indeed gone to their house. I wasn't sure what was going to happen, but I just felt that it would be right for me to tell all of you, her friends, that Anzu might end up in the hospital. I then immediately took off for Capac and Chimu's house and made it there just in time. It finally hit me, I realized that no matter how hard I tried they were never going to go back to normal. They had changed. And if I let them get away, they would kill again. So I did the only thing I could......I shot them."  
  
Silence fell upon the room, as everyone just looked at each other not really sure what to do or say next. Yugi was the first to finally speak up.  
  
"Well, it seems to me that you are innocent. Yes, you did kill your sons, but you did so to save Yami and Anzu. It was an emergency. You're not a bad person. I can tell that. And I think that any jury would be crazy to convict you of murder."  
  
The rest of the group nodded in agreement.  
  
"It's not that easy," Mr. Marrin started. "I'm being charged not just with murder, but also with withholding information that could aid in a criminal offense. Because I had followed my sons and interfered with an investigation, people are trying to blame me for not being able to prevent the deaths of all those other girls."  
  
"That's not right!" Anzu's outburst startled the group as everyone turned to her. "Mr. Marrin, you've done nothing wrong here! You've saved Yami and me. And I owe you so much thanks." Mr. Marrin's gaze drifted to the ground. "I know that you must feel guilty for everything that's happened, and that has to be more than enough punishment for you."  
  
Mr. Marrin looked up and smiled at Anzu. "Thank you for saying that. But I think it would be best now for all of you to go on with your lives. I gave up my life and now I have to live with the consequences."  
  
Yami looked about and knew that there was nothing more to be said. He stood up and walked to the door. Outside an officer waited patiently to take Mr. Marrin back into custody. Yami nodded at him and gave a small thanks for waiting as long as he did. Mr. Marrin was about to leave the doorway when he turned around and looked at Anzu one last time.  
  
"Take care Anzu." And with that, he left.  
  
Yami was about to shut the door when a hand blocked him. It was Anzu's doctor. "I have some good news for all of you, and especially for you Ms. Maszaki. All you testing is finished and you've been approved with a clean bill of health. You're free to leave whenever you wish." The doctor smiled at the group and waved goodbye. "Well, I have many other patients to attend to now. Hopefully I won't have to meet any of you here again." He winked at the group and left.  
  
Jou smiled broadly as he bounded over to Anzu. "You get to go home!" He said as he gave her a big bear hug.  
  
"That's great!" She started to say, "But, Jou...I...can't...BREATH!!!" He finally let go of his death grip on her and put his had behind his head.  
  
"Opps! Sorry bout dat!"  
  
The group all laughed together as they helped Anzu pack up what little stuff she had with her. She finally went to the bathroom to change out of that horrid hospital robe and into some normal clothes. No pink shirts or skirts, just a nice pair of jeans and a trendy blue top. When she came out everyone except Yami had left.  
  
"Where'd everyone go?" She asked as she stepped out into the room.  
  
"They went to get a cab."  
  
"All three of them?"  
  
"Well, Jou went first, but Honda said he wasn't intelligent enough to hail a cab. So he followed Jou. Then Yugi finally realized that they'd be arguing too much to even hail a cab. So he went after them."  
  
Anzu sighed a shook her head pathetically at the situation, but then was startled as Yami walked up next to her and wrapped his left arm around her right arm. "Let's be off now." He smiled as he looked down at her. Anzu blushed and tried to turn her head to hide any proof of her shyness. Yami gently lifted her chin up and bent down. He kissed her tenderly and then looked into her eyes.  
  
"I love you so much Anzu. I don't know what I would've done had anything worse had happened to you."  
  
Anzu smiled up at him. "I don't even want to think about it anymore. Let's just go home."  
  
Yami agreed and led her out the door. They soon approached the hospital's front sliding doors and stepped up to them. The doors opened letting the sun's warmth shine onto the happy couple as the sound of laughter from their nearby friends broadened their smiles.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chibi: Ta da!!!!! What'd ya think?! ^_^ I really liked this chapter. True I think it may have had too much Mr. Marrin and not enough Yami, but I needed to explain a few things. And speaking of explaining, if there is anything that you still feel confused over, go ahead and ask me in a review or email and I'll try to explain it in the epilogue. Which by the way was thought up of only for the purpose of good 'ol fluffy-ness!!!!! I luv fulff!!! ^_^v Please review!!! Ja ne!!! 


	16. Epilouge

Chibi: WOW! Here it is!!! The epilogue to 'Birthday Tears'!!! I want to take this time to thank all my reviewers!!! Each and every one of you are fantastic!!!! And now, in no particular order thanks to:  
  
Angel Hoshi  
  
Kelly  
  
Sarah  
  
Kiyoshi-chan  
  
Midori iro  
  
Kawaii Kokkei Tsuita no Neko  
  
Yami Anzu  
  
Asuka02redeva  
  
Kiara  
  
Mirai  
  
Diamondrenamon  
  
Munebabie  
  
BookWorm-Melissa  
  
Hotaru (Lusciuos Harpie)  
  
Kari  
  
Zoe  
  
Lily  
  
Aerin  
  
Jacquie-chan  
  
Karrie  
  
GohanSJ3  
  
Ice-cold  
  
Black K  
  
Pachelbel  
  
Meiko  
  
Mewy  
  
And of course the anonymous blank reviews as well! ^_~  
  
Chibi: I would now like to inform all of you that this was hell on my spellchecker!!!! @_@ But it was worth it! Arigato!!!!! Now....on with the fic!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The early morning light had just begun to rise in the far east, reflecting upon the morning dew and creating the imagery of a diamond encrusted landscape. The white slabs of stone rose from the ground, reflecting the sun even more on their glossy surface. All in all, it was quite a blinding sight and Anzu found herself shielding her eyes as she searched the engravings on these stones.  
  
After a rather lengthy walk she found herself in the middle of this stone gallery. The wind blew against her back, causing the long skirt of her white, sleeveless, sun dress to billow out like a cloud around her. She took in a deep breath and read the words before her out loud.  
  
"Sarah Lynn Marrin  
  
1966-1998  
  
Beloved daughter, wife, and mother.  
  
'Your spirit and warmth will be reflected in the sky,  
  
Just as the sky was reflected in thine eyes.'"  
  
Anzu fought to hold back her tears as she stared intently at the tombstone. Unbeknownst to her, a lone figure stood at the entrance of the cemetery and watched her every move.  
  
Intense lavender eyes were entranced by the figure before them. Yami had been watching Anzu for sometime now. He knew that it might sound ridiculous, but something within him thought that she might leave him again, to be taken away without him knowing. He refused to let that happen. But that wasn't the problem right now.  
  
He watched as Anzu shuddered from the morning cold, but also knew that there was a shudder from crying. The self-appointed protector decided that he had waited long enough and found himself walking towards the lone figure amongst the vast sea of stone.  
  
His breath became caught in his throat as he got a clearer look at the beauty before him. She looked like an angel, shrouded in white, floating on a cloud created by her flowing skirt. Yami suddenly felt out of place in his dark clothes at this place of beauty and pureness.  
  
A noise broke him from his trance, as the distance between the two grew shorter. Anzu's shoulders sagged as she brought her hands to her mouth in an attempt to quite herself.  
  
Anzu was startled as a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist and a head rested upon hers. It was a comforting gesture and without looking she already knew who it was. Allowing herself to lean into his embrace, a crystalline tear slipped from her eye and streaked her face.  
  
"It's not fair." She whispered breaking the silence.  
  
Now, throughout the ages, many people from the most historic backgrounds and eras have created works of art, speeches, and stories that have moved the people of the world. Words of the most elaborate sense that have sparked a passion amongst a vast population. Yet every now and then a statement so profound yet so simple, manages to create just as profound a meaning. A statement so simple, one might find it complex.  
  
This was exactly how Yami felt by Anzu's brief statement spoken from the heart. He understood the surface of its meaning, yet was bewildered by it at the same time. With the statement sparking the passion of his curiosity, he urged Anzu to continue.  
  
"What isn't fair?"  
  
Yami knew that on some level the past events that have taken place and all the pain that she has gone through has some connection to her words. Still, he knew that there was more.  
  
"It's not fair that I feel the way I do. That I feel sorry, not just for myself, but for Capac and Chimu."  
  
Yami's eyes widened a bit at the mention of their names. Shocked that Anzu would even think of them, let alone speak of them.  
  
She turned around in his arms and looked up into a pair of curious, caring eyes.  
  
"Is it wrong that I feel this way?"  
  
"Do you have a reason for feeling sorry?"  
  
Anzu nodded and rested her head on Yami's chest. "It's not their fault that they were in a car accident, or that they became mentally handicapped. I know that they would've never have done what they did had they never been in that accident and lost their mother."  
  
For once, the proclaimed King of Games had no answers or wise words to give. There are some aspects in life that have no truths or right or wrong answers. The only thing he could do was to hold onto Anzu and offer what little comfort he can.  
  
Minutes passed by without a word spoken between the two of them. A swift, cool wind blew across them bringing with it more rays of the rising sun, but still leaving with it the lingering chill of the dying night.  
  
Anzu shuddered again, but this time only from the coldness and leaned into Yami for some warmth. Without a second thought he removed his jacket and gingerly wrapped it around her. She closed her eyes and breathed in his scent that now, not only drifted before, but around her. Engulfing her with his presence.  
  
At this moment, all previous thoughts left her. Only the present concerned her. For the first time, in a long time, she was at peace.  
  
Suddenly there was a movement that disturbed Anzu's peaceful moment and she looked up to find Yami smiling down at her.  
  
"I have something for you." Yami reached into his pocket and pulled out a beautifully wrapped box. A silver bow was tied neatly upon the golden wrapping paper. The box itself looked like a jewel.  
  
Anzu gasped as she looked at the box and then up at Yami, "What's this for?"  
  
"With all that's happened, haven't been able to give you your birthday present."  
  
"That's right," Anzu said with a puzzled look on her face. "My birthday had passed." She smiled at her ignorance on the subject.  
  
Yami chuckled with her and held the box out closer to her. "Well then, Happy Birthday Anzu."  
  
Anzu took the box, tempted to shred the paper like she had always done, but decided to carefully unwrap the golden paper. With the wrapping finally off, she slowly lifted the lid off and stared, wide-eyed, at the gift before her.  
  
There in the box lay the most beautiful necklace ever. A thin silver chain connected to a blue-tinted, tear-shaped, crystal. Anzu reached down and grabbed the chain. She lifted the necklace from the box and allowed the exquisite ornament to hang before her. The sun reflected through it, creating a prism of colors that shone upon both of them.  
  
"Oh Yami, it's beautiful!"  
  
Yami took the necklace from her hands and walked behind her. He reached out and around her neck and brought it back, attaching the clasp. He flipped her hair out from underneath the necklace and walked back to her front.  
  
"There, now it looks even better."  
  
Anzu smiled at him then jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you Yami." He looked down at her and then leaned in closer to her face. He softly placed his lips to hers and kissed her passionately.  
  
"A lot has happened in the past few days, but one memory stays strongly within my mind."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
Yami closed his eyes for a brief moment and took a deep breath.  
  
"That first night, when you came home, no one could reach you. At the time I didn't know what happened to you, but whatever it was, it left you in tears. I began to think you'd never stop crying. No one should have to cry that much on their birthday."  
  
Anzu lifted up her tear-shaped necklace. "So what's this symbolic of?"  
  
Yami leaned down and kissed her yet again, "It's a reminder that you'll never have to shed another tear out of fear, because I'll always be here to protect you, now and forever."  
  
Anzu looked up at Yami, ironically enough, with tear-filled eyes, overwhelmed by his sentiments. He tilted his head to the side and shot her a 'don't-you-dare' look and grinned at her. She laughed at this and then threw her arms around his neck to hold him tightly.  
  
They met with a passionate kiss as hands wondered and caressed each other, creating a warmth with in the both of them as the sun rose and warmed the land.  
  
The suns rays shone upon the cemetery around them, no longer making it a place of sorrow, but of remembrance and peace. As they held each other closely the sky became a brighter shade of blue and one could swear that the whispers of the nearby spirits could be heard on the wind speaking of the love that stood before them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chibi: Wow! I've completely finished my first multi-chapter story!! ^_^......Now what am I gonna do?? *ponders* I suppose I should attempt to write a sequel to "Patience" *nods head* Yes! That sounds good! Take care all my wonderful reviewers! Be awaiting my next story and I hope all of you continue to review my stories!! Sayonara minna!! 


End file.
